


Finding Peace

by sammys_grl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_grl/pseuds/sammys_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of the war between good and evil and peace is elusive.  It's deliberately ambiguous and I hope that works.  I'd love to know your thoughts on whose POV it is, or if you can't tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

The battle had been horrific, losses too high to count and sacrifices too great to comprehend. Ultimately, there had only been one thing worth the fight and that was the end and peace for his brother, saving him from a life of desolation. It couldn’t just be desperate and blood-spattered for him. It couldn’t just be memories of this life long war and the lonesome road. It had to be peace and happiness. The fact that the rest of the world got that along with him was just a technicality.

Great hunters and average men alike were lost and finally the war was won for now and he was permitted to stop; granted solace in that he would no longer be asked the impossible and given one thing to make him happy. One thing. That was the offer from the angel who now sat at the right hand of God. He had simply said to give his brother peace and walked away, not being able to witness the loss of him again. A deal is a deal, be it with demons or angels and there’s always a price. The price for peace for one was a lifetime without for the other. Peace would mean removing all traces of the past and giving anew. He was part of that past that would simply be gone, so he left; walked out into the sunlight to the only remaining part of the family he’d once had that was sitting proud and gleaming hot in the new days sun and got in, driving away somber with his only reparation, his only comfort by either side.

He had spent time at their lifelong allies home, shutting it down with care and respect, due diligence to such a great man lost. Everything was carefully packed and stored, saved for when it’d surely be needed again.

Finally moving on, he settled at the small cabin of their father. The righteous man he’d let down so many times, so many times. It had been his home for the last unknown number of days and he sat in silence on the porch, not minding the tears that fell the same today as they had every day since he gave everything he could. He had no use of time really…he paid no heed to the passing of it knowing only that the sun and the moon still rose and set over the world and humanity just as they always had and he could finally just sit back and let it happen.

Most days, he tried not laying blame, but the wounds and losses were still much too fresh not to, so he allowed himself that indulgence. He carried his entire share, paid penance for it with each breath he took, and kept it close to his heart. Maybe he deserved this for his lies, for his failures, for his betrayals of trust. He was sure that’s what everyone thought, that he was too far gone.

In these moments, he also laid it at the feet of a young girl trying to change fate, force the hands of time back to when the pain wasn’t there, setting wheels in motion for eternity. A woman makes a deal to save the man she loves, a father to save the son, and a brother to save the brother…but in the end, there was no deal for the one left behind, no salvation with a promise, just desolation of understanding. Understanding all the sacrifices made, all the loss from being.

Most nights he stared into the darkness wondering when it would claim him, actually hoping it would be soon. It didn’t though and he thought that was yet another cross to bear until he was deemed worthy of some peace for himself. Considering the things he’d done, he knew it would be a long time down this road. When he could no longer take the emptiness inside, stand the thought that he’s never felt more alone, he’d crawl into the backseat of the only real home he’d ever had, take small comfort from the smell of the leather and finally rest, held tight by its strong frame for a short time.

Occasionally he’d hear the sound, the faint rustle of a thousand butterflies alighting and he’d tense, knowing. Finally, after the umpteenth time he called into the air “Show yourself, angel or leave me”

Hunter’s instinct told him the angel had chosen to appear and he turned to face him. “You chose wrong, you should have left me,” he spoke, his tone controlled and cold.

“We have never left you.”

Ignoring the insinuation that God was somehow with him he swallowed and asked, “What is it you want from me now, have I some other need to fill for you so soon?”

“I’ve come to give you something; I have a way to help if you let me.”

“You can do nothing. One thing was the deal, and I deserve what I asked for,” he said, turning away and hanging his head. He hoped he at least deserved that much.

“I can give you both some peace and each other. You’ll both have memories, but they’ll be like those of an old man, grey and fuzzy around the edges, not sharp and painful.”

There is a brief gust and as soon as he sees him, his resolve crumbles. “Damn you,” he whispers, “you promised”.

He hears “Let me” and before he can protest he feels a gentle hand brush his face and things lose focus from there. Nothing is clear for a few moments and then he can breathe again.

Blinking, he crosses the ground to where his brother remains standing, confusion on his face asking.

They stand there for a few moments, warriors, sons, and brothers. Until one speaks and the other hears the word that brings them both home.

“Sammy”.


End file.
